Getting to Know You
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: When Crystal goes with Shane to protect the Plummer kids, she and Seth form a bond. SethxOC I'm bad at summaries, just check it out if you'd like .
1. Rocky Start

Crystal Keegan is Shane's sixteen year old niece. Shane's sister and her husband had both been undercover agents for the government. Crystal has had extensive training in self defense because of her parents' job. They had died recently when a cruise they were on for vacation was sunk, while Crystal had been staying with her uncle. Aware of his new responsibility, Shane decided to bring his niece with him for his next assignment.

Start:

"Don't worry, Mrs. Plummer," Shane assured Julie Plummer," I'll make sure your kids are safe."

Julie smiled and turned to Crystal, the teenage girl who stood beside her uncle. She was an average girl with light brown hair. She wore a denim skirt, a white tank top, a denim jacket, and a pair of white shoes. Her blue eyes were inspecting the Plummer children carefully, as they stood just feet away from her and her uncle.

"I'm sure you'll get along fine with the kids, Crystal," Julie said, getting into the taxi.

After she left and everyone went inside, Crystal went up to what would be her temporary bedroom. She unpacked her stuff and then sat on her bed with an old photo album of hers. While flipping through it, a girl of about ten came to the door. Crystal looked up.

"Can I help you?"

The girl smiled.

"I'm Lulu. I was wondering…is Shane single?"

Crystal looked at Lulu surprised.

"Uhm…so far as I know."

"Thanks!"

With that, Lulu disappeared. Crystal, deciding she was hungry, got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The downstairs was in wild disarray. Crystal couldn't believe she'd be staying in a house like this. A boy who looked around five was standing in the fish tank throwing cheerios everywhere. Helga, the babysitter, had the youngest Plummer and was cooking in the kitchen with cheerios on her face. Lulu was playing a loud and obviously violent videogame. Shane, as seen through a window, was bullying a kid outside while Zoe, the eldest girl of the family, yelled at her uncle.

"I'm living in a mad house," Crystal muttered, picking up an apple from the fruit bowl.

Walking back upstairs, she figured that in this house, she'd pretty much be ignored. She was an intruder in the Plummer household, as was Shane. That meant she was as welcome as he was. Going towards her room, Crystal stopped at her door when she felt someone watching her. Turning her head to the left, she saw a boy her age wearing a beanie on his head staring at her.

"What? I look like some kind of freak to you?"

They boy looked slightly surprised at what she said to him, but he just glared and shut his room door.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Crystal shouted at the closed door before heading into her room.

-Next Morning:-

Crystal was woken up to loud whistles and her uncle's shouting. As she walked out of her room, she caught her uncle flipping the mattress of the boy from last night's bed. She made her way over to the room.

"Uncle Shane, that is not how you make friends," she chided, as the boy struggled to get up.

"I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to protect them."

He marched past her and went down the stairs. Crystal looked at the boy as he got out from under the overturned mattress.

"What is your uncle's freakin' problem?" he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry about him," Crystal said, softly," He-"

"Well, I'm sorry that you two are even here! We don't need him or you!"

He shoved past her and went downstairs. Crystal frowned before following him. Her uncle was telling the family how he was in charge and started giving people code names and locators to wear. Luck for her, Crystal didn't have to wear one since she wasn't part of the family. When Shane went to look for the eldest boy, who'd left, Zoe turned to her.

"Your uncle is insane."

"I know," she sighed, heading back upstairs.

When she reached the second floor, she was shocked to see that Shane had kicked down the boy's room door. When Shane stalked away back down the stairs, the boy rounded on Crystal, but she stopped him.

"Don't bother. I don't' have a say in being here or in what my uncle does. Just because of what he does, I don't need to get blamed!"

Turning her back on him, she headed towards her room.

"Wait a sec-"

"No. I don't need to hear it. I'm not staying forever so just leave me alone."

She slammed the door in his face.

-That Night:-

Crystal was sitting on the couch reading. It had been an interesting day considering that Helga had mysteriously slipped down the stairs and then quit. It had been mildly entertaining for her to watch her uncle try and get Helga to stay, but failed as the woman escaped in a taxi. She was sitting on the couch reading when she felt someone sit beside her. She scoffed when she noticed who it was.

"Can we talk?"

Looking up, she took in the boy dressed from head to two in black still wearing his beanie. She braced herself for more rudeness from him.

"About what, exactly?"

"Look, I'm sorry that so far I've been pretty mean to you without even knowing you or your name."

She looked at him curiously.

"You didn't anyone say it?"

He shook his head.

"I'm Seth, by the way," he said, extending his hand to her.

"Crystal," she said shaking it.

An awkward silence befell the two, giving Crystal the idea that Seth wasn't used to conversing with girls.

"Um, so…Seth, "she asked," What do you like to do? Are you in any sports or activities?"

He visibly stiffened.

"I'm on the wrestling team."

Crystal looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't strike her as to kind of guy who'd like that kind of thing.

"Um…that's…cool."

"What about you?"

She smiled.

"I like to read, sing, dance, and act."

It was Seth's turn to look surprised.

"That's…really cool."

Looking at her watch, she saw it was almost ten thirty.

"I'd better get to bed. I'm going to be going to your school so…"

She got up and started to go upstairs, when she tripped on one the stray toys on the ground. She yelped as she fell, only to have Seth grab her. The two looked at each other in surprise. She had landed on the couch on top of Seth. It was better than the floor, she supposed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grinning as she blushed.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry."

Pulling herself off the teenager and the couch, she dashed towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, Crystal."

"'Night."

--

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Plz, no flames. If you don't like it, don't comment. If you don't like it, don't torture yourself and read it. If you like it, keep reading. Though, HELPFUL tips are appreciated.


	2. Becoming Friends

-Morning:-

"Uncle Shane…this isn't breakfast or any other kind of meal."

Shane had provided everyone with a package of non-perishable edible cardboard (as Crystal liked to call it). The phone rang in the middle of the complaining and Shane answered it. When he hung up, he looked at Zoe and Seth.

"If you two are late for school again, you'll both be suspended."

-At School:-

Shane got the kids to school on time with the help of his incredibly hazardous driving. While he went with the Plummer kids to the principal's office, Crystal went to the main office to pick up her schedule. Shane told her that he had requested she be placed in all of Seth's classes since it they were in the same class. He had no doubts that if she needed to protect him, she could with her fighting skills. It upset Crystal that he was using her as a tool against whoever was after the Ghost program. Crystal had been briefed on the situation, something the Plummer children weren't.

The day went by slowly and was incredibly boring for her. She felt bad for the Plummer children because she noticed her uncle sitting out on the playground with binoculars. Crystal got out to lunch late due to her having to get notes that she missed from the beginning of the year from one of her teachers. When she came outside, she saw Seth being pushed around by a group of guys. Her uncle was over there pulling Seth away as the vice principal showed up and talked to them. When Seth stormed away, Crystal chased after him.

"Seth!"

The teenage boy stopped and turned to her. He sighed as she caught up with him.

"What was that all about?"

"I hate the stupid wrestling team and I hate that stupid Sasquatch of a vice principal."

The two walked over to a grassy spot under a tree and sat down. Seth broodingly crossed his arms and leaned against the tree as Crystal watched him.

"You mean the one who called you "Creeper" in the hallway?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Well…if you don't like wrestling, why are you on the team?"

Seth looked up to the sky and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"My dad. He wanted me on the team. I didn't have the chance to tell him that-"

The bell rang cutting off whatever he had to say. As they got up from their spot on the ground, Crystal looked Seth in the eye. He just shook his head and started walking to class, not wanting to finish what he was going to say. Shrugging, Crystal followed him.

-After school:-

For some odd reason, Shane had disappeared and left the principal in charge of Tyler and Peter. Principal Claire Fletcher assured them that everything was fine. When Shane eventually came back, he was covered from head to toe in the disgusting mess of what you'd find in a sewer. Claire left in a hurry after he started giving the scary look to the kids as he showed them Seth and Zoe's locators with a note saying "Ha Ha!" attached to them. Crystal could only shake her head as her uncle disappeared upstairs for a shower.

"Well! I have to get ready for our meeting tonight!" Lulu said, jumping off the couch.

"What…meeting?" Crystal asked, curiously.

"A girl scout meeting, of course."

Crystal smiled at the thought of her uncle as a den mother. Seth chose that moment to get up and motioned for Crystal to follow him. She followed him to the front hall as he put on his shoes.

"Come on. I wanna show you around town. We live close to everything so we can walk. Cool?"

"But…what about Uncle Shane? What about the kids?"

"They'll be fine for a couple hours. Zoe can take care of them and we'll be back in enough time."

Seth opened the front door, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the house. They started walking down the sidewalk.

"So…where are we going?"

Seth smiled, the smile doing his features wonders. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he looked up and down the street.

"You'll see."

After about ten minutes of random conversation and a lot of laughter, they arrived at an ice cream shop.

"What kind of ice cream do you like?" Seth asked, sitting her down at a table outside.

"No! I couldn't let you! I'll-"

"I'm paying. Don't make me pick for you…"

Crystal sighed at the stern look he was giving her.

"Strawberry, I guess."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

They ended up talking about likes and dislikes and became pretty good friends. They had a lot of similar interests. Throughout the whole conversation, Crystal noticed that it was like Seth wanted to tell her something but was holding back constantly. When they headed back, Crystal swiped his beanie and he chased after her.

"Crystal! C'mon! Give it back."

She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks in front of the house. Not noticing she'd stopped, Seth went bowling into her and they landed in the grass in front of the house. Seth grinned.

"We've switched places, I see."

Crystal wasn't paying attention as she was looking at the house with wide eyes. Looking up, Seth's mouth dropped when he saw what was so shocking. High school students and who knew who else were all over the front yard and were obviously in the house. Music in the house was blasting out into the surrounding area. Seth jumped up.

"What was Zoe thinking?!" he yelled, grabbing his beanie from Crystal as he helped her off the ground.

They two walked into the house as he pulled his beanie back onto his head. The house was so packed with people there was barely any room to walk. They headed towards the stairs.

"Hey, what's your name? You're kinda cute. Wanna hang?" a guy by the stairs asked, blocking Crystal's way up the stairs.

Before she could make a reply, Seth took her hand and pulled her up the stairs around the guy.

"Back off, she's with me."

The guy just laughed as the two went upstairs. There were even people up there. The only room they didn't occupy was the Peter and Tyler's room. Seth pulled Crystal in there and locked the door.

"My uncle is going to be so mad when he gets back…"


	3. Shattered Glass

Later:

Crystal's statement wasn't off the mark by a centimeter. When her uncle got back, he made every person at the party clean up the house that they had messed up. Zoe was ripping mad at the fact that the party was made by her boyfriend without her consent. She was also mad about the fact that she would be the laughing stock of the school, so she said. Seth and Crystal kept Lulu, Peter, and Tyler with them locked in the room until Zoe came upstairs while shouting at Shane. When they opened the door, Zoe was ripping mad.

"We hate you, and you hate us. So why don't you just leave us alone? You and your daughter or niece or whatever she is."

Seth stepped up to Zoe.

"That's not fair. Crystal has nothing to do with what he does."

She rounded on him.

"Oh, are you going to stick up for your girlfriend now? You didn't want her here in the first place."

"That's before I got to know her! She isn't my girlfriend. Just shut up."

"Make me shut up."

Shane stepped in between them.

"Don't worry, when your mother gets back we're gone," he said.

Seth looked back at Crystal who was holding Lulu's hand and looking at the ground. Suddenly, there was a noise and then a crash through the window near them. Two people dressed like ninjas had just broken into the house and ran to attack Shane.

"Run take the babies!" Shane shouted.

All the kids ran into the room, grabbed Tyler and Peter and headed into the room across the hall. On the way there, one of the attackers rounded on the kids. Crystal automatically did a roundhouse kick knocking the person towards Shane. Lulu ran out of the room the Plummer's were in and called to Shane to use some brooms she was holding. Crystal grabbed the brooms from her, threw them to Shane, then grabbed Lulu and pushed her into the room with her siblings.

"Crys?" Seth called, wondering why she wasn't going inside the room.

"I'm gonna help my uncle. All of you stay in there," she said, closing the door.

Right as she did that, a ninja brought took a swing at her. Ducking, she moved her way down the hall while her uncle held the other one off in the same area.

"Crystal, duck," Shane said.

Crystal ducked, only to have one ninja kick her, causing her to fall back. Her right arm landed on the shards of broken glass all over the ground. Hissing in pain, she jumped up and helped her uncle as he led the attackers into the nursery. When Shane finished with them, both ninjas disappeared, one having jumped out of the nursery window with a stroller connected to them. Shane went and got the kids from the room. They were in complete shock.

"Who was that? What'd they want?" Seth asked.

"What happened?" Zoe butted in.

Shane told them that the attackers had been after their fathers program. He pulled a disk out of his pocket with "Ghost" written on it. Taking the kids downstairs, he put the disk in only to find it was the movie, not a program. After deciding that they'd all try to cooperate with each other, the kids headed up to bed. It was then that Seth noticed Crystal wasn't around. Peeking into her room, he found she wasn't there. He went over to the bathroom and found her trying to patch up her heavily bleeding arm on the bathroom floor. He saw her wince in pain as she pulled glass out of her arm.

"Crys, what happened?" he asked, kneeling on the ground beside her.

"Oh, I just…took a spill. You know…"

"Man, let me help you."

"No! No, that's okay!"

"Oh, shut up will you and let me help you. You need it."

Sighing, she let him help her. She'd gotten all the bloody pieces of glass out of her arm and she pulled out a bottle of peroxide. She winced and wriggled from the pain as Seth tried to clean out the cut.

"Crys, you have to be still."

"But you're hurting me. Let me do it."

"Then you'd just be causing self-inflicted pain."

No matter how much he tried to be gentle, she just wouldn't stay still and kept retracting her arm. After awhile, it started to irritate him, though he was slightly amused by her behavior.

"That's it," he said with a sigh of annoyance.

Crystal beamed at him, thinking she got what she wanted. To her surprise, he moved behind her. Putting his left arm over her shoulder, he took her hand in his so that her right arm was straight in front of her. Using his right hand, he started to clean up her arm. Whenever she winced and tried to move away, his hand would hold her's tighter. She couldn't go anywhere, because every time she turned, her head would go into his chest. Finally getting that she couldn't do anything to get out of his grip, she relaxed a bit. Once he was done cleaning her wound, he picked up the bandages that were beside her and moved in front of her to wrap up her arm. She sort of missed the warmth he had been providing her as he went to bandage her arm, but she stayed silent, not knowing Seth was thinking the same thing about her.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital?"

"No, I'll be fine. First aid is one of the first things you learn when you deal with people in the defense force."

Seth smiled and helped her up off the bathroom floor. She wavered for a moment from blood loss.

"Ugh."

"Come on."

To her surprise, Seth picked her right off her feet and into his arms. He looked at her is slight amazement.

"You're…really light, you know that?"

Crystal let out a small laugh as he brought her to her room. Shane, who had been coming up the stairs, gave them an odd look. He shrugged it off when she just waved a hand at her messed up arm. He'd dealt with enough injuries to know the side effects of when you get hurt.

After carefully placing her on her bed, Seth went into her closet and pulled out the extra pillows that sat there.

"You really didn't have to do all this, Seth," she said, as the teenage boy fixed the pillows around her so that she wouldn't turn over onto her hurt arm," Thank you."

"It's fine. You're cut wasn't that bad, it should be okay to lie on in a couple of days. It just bled a lot."

He went over to her door and turned out the lights.

"I'll see you in the morning."


	4. The Truth

In the morning, Seth was woken up in a much less horrid way than the previous morning. Crystal was leaning over him when he opened his eyes.

"Good morning! Its 5:30 a.m. and if you don't get up now, you'll never be ready for school on time," she smiled.

Seth sat up, scratching his head and rubbing at his eyes.

"Nnngh, how is your arm?" he asked as he tried wake up.

"Oh, it's fine. You did a great job patching it up last night."

Seth grinned at her praise.

"What time did you get up? You're dressed already."

"Only thirty minutes ago. I'm making you guys breakfast so we wouldn't have to be on a diet of cardboard," Crystal said, walking towards the door.

"Crys!"

"Hm?"

Seth had gotten up and went behind her.

"I'm…going to be out after we get home today. And…I'll probably miss a class. So…I just thought you should know. I don't want you to…I mean, just so you…"

Crystal smiled put a hand on his arm. Seth looked at her hand, then back at her.

"I'll try not to worry."

Seth smiled as he watched her disappear downstairs.

--

Crystal found out on the way home after school that Zoe and Seth had been called to the office. Zoe had crashed a car used for driving instruction. Seth on the other hand was very upset. Murney had found an armband with the Nazi symbol on it. During sixth period, he had skipped class to dye his hair blond. Shane followed Seth out of the van as he headed inside. Seth cracked and told Shane that he hated the wrestling team and only joined because his father wanted him to.

"Look, I know you're just trying to help, but don't. I can take care of myself," he shouted as he went inside.

After making sure everyone was inside the house, Shane went to try and talk to Seth. Crystal followed, just in case either one of them went overboard with the arguing. When they reached his room. They found he wasn't there. The window was open and his locator was on the bed. Shane went to the window and saw Seth running down the street. Crystal noticed a refrigerator magnet on the alarm that Shane had set on the window.

"Crystal, we're going after him."

Grinning, she dashed out of the house, getting a head start on her uncle who was telling Zoe to hold down the fort. Finding a bicycle in the garage, Crystal followed Seth, who was boarding a bus. Her uncle was right behind him on Lulu's little pink bike. She shook her head at that interesting image. They followed the bus into downtown. After getting off the bus, they saw Seth meet up with three guys before going into the building they were standing outside of. Shane and Crystal quietly followed them inside. Once inside, they saw Seth singing and dancing to a song they both knew from "The Sound of Music". Exchanging a glance, they both smiled and watched until Seth dropped the girl when he was supposed to catch her. The director got mad as he went on stage. He started ranting about how bad everything was until he fell through the mountain prop. Crystal couldn't help but giggle.

"Obviously I quit," he said, after he got up.

Stepping over Seth, he left. The woman Seth dropped went over to him.

"I quit, too, before you actually hurt me and I have to sue you."

Once she left, Shane went over to the upset teenager sitting on the stage.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked.

Seth got up quickly.

"I'm fine."

Crystal watched as Shane talked to Seth about how it was okay that he wasn't going to quit.

"Do you think girls will think I'm weird?" Seth asked.

"I think they probably already do, Seth, but I think there is one that thinks you're actually pretty cool."

He nodded towards Crystal, who could be spotted watching them. Seth smiled as she waved at him and made her way towards the stage as Shane and Seth continued talking. When she made it up there, Shane was addressing everyone and was preparing to become the new director. Once everyone agreed, Shane turned to Crystal.

"Mind taking someone's spot?" he asked, grinning.

"What?" she asked her uncle, in surprise.

Seth went over to her and gave her a pleading look.

"I can lift you," he said, quietly," Please? It would be really great if you'd do this."

Crystal looked at him, Shane, and then everyone else. Looking back at Seth, she smiled.

"Alright. You've got your Liesl."

--

That night, Peter was making a fuss about going to bed. Seth tried to quiet him, but it didn't work. Crystal went into the room and stood next to him.

"What's going on? He'll wake Lulu up. My uncle was telling her a bedtime story, but now he is just talking to himself about the past."

Seth shook his head.

"Your uncle is going to have to do the panda dance."

"The…what?"

Once Seth got Shane and wrote down the panda dance for him, he and Crystal stood in the room watching as Shane did the panda dance for Peter. It was very entertaining. Seth had brought popcorn for the small event. After Peter was asleep and Shane was downstairs, the two teenagers sat in Seth's room. Seth sat on his bed, while Crystal was lying down on it.

"I can't believe you did this to your hair," Crystal said, sitting up and fluffing his freshly dyed hair.

He swatted her hand away, laughing.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"I didn't say that. It's so different, though. Not bad different!"

"Yeah, right," he said, poking her side.

He laughed as she jumped into the air.

"Hey!"

"Crys, thanks."

"Hmm? For what?"

Seth lay down on the bed as Crystal looked at him curiously.

"For…I guess a lot of things. I mean…the last thing I expected was us becoming friends. This…being able to do this is so much fun, you know? You get me, you're cool about me being a play, you're in the play with me, and you're taking care of all of us."

"Well…I suppose your welcome."

"I hate to think of it but…I don't really want things to change. I know it's only been…what? Three days? It feels like so much longer. I want mom to come back of course, but…when she does…and everything is settled…you'll be leaving."

He looked at Crystal, both their faces completely serious.

"Can't you…stay?" he asked, sadly.

"I have to go where Uncle Shane is. He is my guardian, after all. My parents are gone, so I don't really have anywhere to go or have anyone else. I'd love to be able to stay here, but…"

Seth sat up as he saw tears threatening Crystal's eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said, sadly.

Crystal squeezed her eyes shut before opening them and giving him a smile.

"You didn't, its fine."

Getting up off the bed, she made her way towards the door. Seth got up after her.

"Crys, remember that I'm here, too. You'll always have someone else, not just your uncle. And…you can always visit. Both you and Shane. Well…if you'd want to come back here, that is."

Turning to her new friend, Crystal couldn't help but let a tear fall. Seth wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Thanks, Seth. That's means a lot."


	5. Stay With Me

At lunch the next day, Crystal sat down with her uncle while he was taking care of Tyler and Peter. Shane took note of her serious expression.

"Crystal, is everything okay?" he asked.

"You were just talking to the principal again. Are you going to ask her out? You know, because then-"

Shane cut her off right there.

"You know we can't stay here forever. I know you like it here, but I have to go where I'm assigned. That means you, too. Don't you want to be part of-"

"Uncle Shane, I don't want to have anything to do with the government. I want to be a realtor. I want to stay here in this state. In this town! I'm sick of moving to different places for just a little while and then having to up and move again. I don't have any friends because of that. And now I have some that I don't want to lose."

Shane put his hand Crystal's head.

"Hey, I doubt that Seth would let the two of you be out of touch. But I have orders. Attachment is not one of them."

Crystal stalked off back into the school building feeling unsuccessful.

--

Crystal was in a dull mood the rest of the day. After school, Seth caught up with her as they left their last class.

"Hey, Crys, what's with the face?" he teased, pinching and tugging gently at her cheek.

She couldn't help but laugh as she pushed his hand away. She rubbed at her cheek as Seth looked at her.

"I'm fine, for now. So…what's with my uncle kicking Murney's butt at three, huh?"

Seth laughed and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon. To gym! You'll see."

When they got there, all the high school kids of the school were packed into the gym. Seth pulled her to seat beside him on the bleachers. Murney was in a wrestling outfit and it was quite disturbing to look at. Shane came in from the opposite side and the match started. In no time, Shane had control of Murney. Crystal couldn't help but grin at the fact that her uncle was using no effort at all, he was just playing around on the mat. When Shane had him down, he called Seth over to call the match.

Soon, everyone was on their way home talking about Murney's hilarious defeat. Seth, who had been talking to Shane, ran over to Crystal and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we're going somewhere. Don't worry, I told your uncle."

He led her out of the school. Walking to wherever they were going, Crystal listened to Seth talk. He was incredibly happy that he had stood up to Murney finally. After walking for about fifteen minutes, they arrived at a lake. They walked down to the dock and sat down.

"Crys, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I never should have brought up the topic of you leaving. It has obviously been bothering you and the last thing I want is for you to be upset. You're here right now and that's what matters, right? Besides, you and Shane have to stay until after the play is performed, so you've got a while. For now…stay with me. Let's be happy."

Crystal looked at the gentle smile he was giving her. She smiled and nodded before hugging him.

Putting all that behind them, Thursday and Friday passed by quickly. On Thursday, Seth had the best rehearsal he'd ever had with Crystal being there. His attitude improved his acting, singing, and dancing. He put his all into it, as he saw Crystal doing the same. He was very impressed, as well as inspired, by her talents. They were amazing. Everyone in the play loved Crystal and was glad to have her. On Saturday, Crystal awoke to an overly excited Seth shaking her.

"Seth? It's Saturday. We don't have school. Please tell me you didn't Saturday School."

Seth laughed at her and sat on her bed.

"No, I didn't. I've been considerably good this week, my teachers are sure it's because of your influence."

Crystal sat up and grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, what is with the early morning excitement?"

"We are going to an amusement park today. Shane promised Lulu and the others. You and I are going to spend the whole day together there."

"How is that different from the past week?"

"OH! So you're getting sick of me, huh? Well, I'll show you."

Seth grabbed her waist and started to tickle her. Crystal cried out, trying to escape, only to wind up knocking the two of them to the floor with her squirming. Seth was laughing from his position below her as a pillow fell off the bed after them and whacked Crystal on the back of the head. Zoe, who was walking past the room, stopped and stared at the two.

"Oh my gosh! EW! Shut the door if you two are going to get freaky," she complained.

Seth made a face at his sister and, from his position on the floor; he shut the door in her face. The two on the ground laughed as Zoe made a noise of extreme disgust on her way downstairs. Seth pulled himself up as Crystal sat back onto the ground.

"We like landing like this don't we?" Crystal teased.

"I know I do," Seth winked.

Crystal pushed him as she got up. Seth grabbed her legs, causing her to fall onto her bed.

"My you're frisky this morning."

Seth got up off the floor and smirked at her.

"Just get ready so that we can go, yeah?"

With that he walked out of her room, but not without giving her a playful wink that sent her into hysterics.


	6. Self Image

"I want to go on the roller coaster and the tea cups…oh my gawsh! The water rides! Let's go on those Shane!"

Lulu was overly excited. She was running around and tugging Shane.

"Lulu, I can't go on all the rides with Tyler and Peter."

Zoe smirked and took Peter's hand.

"I can watch them while you go on rides; I'm not so thrilled about them. And what are you two still doing hanging around here? Isn't this like…a date for the two of you?"

She directed this at, of course, Seth and Crystal. The two blushed.

"Shut up, Zoe, it's not like that."

"Whatever."

Shane looked at Crystal and Seth.

"You guys can go off on your own, but be careful. Crystal, watch out for Seth."

As the others walked off, Seth signed.

"I'm having a serious gender role problem with hearing him always tell _you _to protect _me_."

Crystal laughed.

"Tell you what. We'll let Shane think I'm protecting you, but I'll let you be a man so you'll be secure in your masculinity."

Seth grinned.

"Deal."

The day was sunny and all the kids had a blast. Even Zoe. Shane wouldn't admit it, but Crystal could tell that he really enjoyed being with the Plummer kids. It of course made her dread leaving, because not only would she be sad, but so would her uncle. She didn't doubt that even if Shane was sad, he could find a way to get on with moving onto his next mission. After Seth won two stuffed animals and she won five, they met up with the others and headed home. Seth was oddly quiet, which worried Crystal. When they got home, they put up their winnings and met up in the living room. It was only a little past five, but Crystal found Seth stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Lazy."

Seth opened one eye as Crystal sat on his stomach.

"Ugh, ow, okay. I'm up, off now."

"Hey! What are you implying?"

Seth couldn't help but grin as he sat up and Crystal relocated her butt onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" she asked, giving him a stern look," You were quiet on the way home. Too quiet."

"You're just being paranoid."

"Seth…"

Seth sighed.

"Okay, okay. It's just…I really don't feel…like a _guy_ around you. I mean…you could kick my butt in a fight, you know how to use a gun, and…I just can't keep up."

Crystal frowned.

"Seriously? Why is this such a big deal to you? Besides, I'm too young to carry a gun so being able to fire one is lousy knowledge."

Seth blushed.

"It's a big deal to me. I feel lame."

"You are the opposite of lame."

"You're just saying that."

"Seth Plummer, I am not."

She grabbed his face and looked him directly in the eye. His blush turned a deeper red, but he couldn't help but look back at her considering she had an iron grip.

"You are in no way lame and I would never lie about that. You are 200 times more man that I can ever be and I never look at you as less than a man. You are the man of this house and I understand your need to feel capable. You are. You may not know how to professionally fight, but you have to remember that I was raised by people who fight…fought…for the government. You have no idea how much I wish I could be just a normal girl. I could care less if I was able to protect myself at all as long as I can just be a girl. So, before you start talking about how much you hate not feeling like a guy, think about how I feel about you saying I'm more like a guy than you are."

She was dead serious and Seth could tell. He instantly felt guilty about being so childish.

"Crys…"

"Hm?'

"Please let go of my face, you're hurting me."

"Oh!"

She let go only to have Seth place his hands on her face. They were gentle, completely taking her aback.

"Seth?"

"I'm sorry. I was being ridiculous and stupidly insecure. I just…I want to…"

He was struggling, fighting with himself. Crystal couldn't tell if he was just unsure of what to say or scared to say anything at all.

"I want to be able…to take care of the others. And you."

Crystal was at a loss for words. No one had ever said anything like that to her. She had thought no one would ever come close to saying something remotely similar. Seth's face moved closer to hers and she couldn't help but wonder if he was going to kiss her. He was about an inch away from her lips when Shane walked into the living room. Seth was on the other side of the couch in an instant. Shane stared at them in confusion.

"Eh? Yo-

"Is it gone?" Crystal asked.

Seth looked at her with an odd look. She wiped at her face, which was beet red.

"I wonder how I got dirt on my face. How embarrassing."

"No..no it's not a big thing. But it's gone."

"Okay, well I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Seth. 'Night, Uncle Shane."

She escaped the living room, hearing Seth making a quick exit behind her. She ran up to her room and closing the door, she let out a huge sigh.

"That was close in so many ways…"

Her mind wandered back to the couch. He had almost kissed her hadn't he? Then there was Uncle Shane. Did Seth possibly have feelings for her? Did she feel anything for him? Crystal's mind was bouncing off the walls so that she couldn't think a singly thought for more than a moment. No one had ever liked her before, or at least shown it. Could it just have been a spur of the moment thing? He could have just meant that as best friends, he felt he should protect her. Could she really think it more than that? Crystal decided not to think about it for the night. She got dressed for bed and went to sleep. That night she dreamt about Seth defeating a Sasquatch that resembled Murney.


	7. So Impulsive

The next morning, Crystal went downstairs to the kitchen to find Shane sitting at the table. He was reading a "Fireflies Den Mother Guide", but when seeing her enter the kitchen put it down. His face made no change from neutral as he looked at her.

"You went to bed early yesterday. Five in the afternoon, in fact."

Crystal, her face changing to a cherry red color, moved over to the refrigerator and stuck her face in it as she responded.

"I was very exhausted. Amusement parks can take a lot outta you, you know? Is anyone else up?'

Pulling out a cup of yogurt, she closed to fridge to find Shane giving her a look he had never given her before. His eyes were gentle and his face expressed concern.

"I know I'm not your mom…"

"Uncle Shane, please don't…"

"But as your legal guardian, it would be nice if you would talk to me about things that are important to you. I don't know how to be a parent, but I want to at least let you know you can come to me."

Crystal sighed and sat across from him at the round wooden kitchen table after pulling a spoon out of the utensil drawer.

"You have something in mind."

"I'd just like you to tell me if you and Seth are dating. You don't need to hide it from me."

"No! No…we're not. Really, we're just best friends."

Shane examined her face. Her face radiated with heat waves, but she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll believe you."

They were silent for a moment. Crystal quietly ate her yogurt as Shane searched his brain for something to say to keep up the conversation.

"So, anything bothering you?"

She lay down her spoon and stared at her halfway finished mini-breakfast.

"The last time I brought up something important to me I practically got scolded for thinking about it."

Shane contemplated her words before answering.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shot you down like that. I know you never really enjoyed being moved around and I completely understand why you want to stay. But I honestly don't know right now, Crystal. I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises. I need to find Ghost and get it to the boss. That is a priority."

"I know, I know."

Just then they could hear Tyler crying from upstairs. Shane got up and went to attend to the baby. While he was gone, Seth came down in his boxers and white t-shirt as Crystal threw away her finished yogurt. His bleached hair was a mess and he was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Crystal snickered slightly, making him notice she was there. His cheeks tinted pink.

"I feel honored to be like part of the family. You're so comfortable with me that I get to see the glorious sight of boxers in the morning."

Seth grinned at her, seeming somewhat relieved for some reason. She walked past him, ruffling his hair as she went.

"I'm going to get dressed. I believe I heard Shane say yesterday that he was going to teach Zoe how to drive today, so he won't be home and we'll have to babysit Tyler and Peter. Lulu's going to a friend's house."

-Later:-

Crystal and Seth sat on the floor in the Plummer living room. Peter was on the floor before them playing with Lego blocks and Tyler sat on Crystal's lap happily sucking his hand. She unconsciously was bouncing him as her mind wandered. Seth looked at her, examining her from his position beside her, before looking at Peter.

"It was an impulse."

"Eh?"

Torn from her reverie, she looked at him in confusion. Seth blushed, now feeling ridiculous for saying anything on the topic.

"Yesterday. I was being impulsive…you know when…"

"When…?"

Seth took a deep breath and looked at Crystal's face.

"When I tried to kiss you."

Crystal bit her lower lip, her cheeks glowing pink. Seth looked down at the floor and started picking at the carpet beneath them.

"So you _were _trying to kiss me. I wasn't actually sure."

His shoulders sank slightly as he kept his attention on the carpet. Crystal knew he had taken her comment incorrectly.

"No! I mean, like…I wasn't sure because…uhm, well I don't get _why_ you'd want to. If you were going to kiss someone you did fine. Perfectly great."

A smirk spread across his face and he looked at her. They both started laughing when their eyes met. Peter stared at them for a moment, but decided the Lego blocks were more entertaining. Tyler shrieked happily, flapping his arms like a bird. This made the two teens laugh even harder.

When they had both calmed down a bit, they brought the younger children to the kitchen for some food. It was three in the afternoon and Shane and Zoe would be home soon. Crystal made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Peter, while Seth fed Tyler his baby food.

"You're really good with kids," she said to Seth, setting down the sandwich in front of Peter.

He grabbed it happily and began eating, smearing peanut butter and jelly on around his mouth. Crystal internally decided to clean him after he was done. Seth smiled.

"Well, I am the man of the house now."

Crystal was happy to hear that he had quickly gotten over his masculine insecurity since the previous day and resolved himself as the man of the house.

"That is impressively mature."

Pride glowed from Seth's face from her comment. Yet the glow faded as he began to think about something.

"You okay?"

"It wasn't just impulse."

He looked resolved, as if he had decided on something and was not turning back. Crystal was taken by surprise.

"We weren't finished with that conversation?"

"No. Crys, you may think this is irrational, but even though it hasn't been much more than a week since we met I see you as more than my best friend. I understand if you don't feel the same and want to only consider me as your best friend. I don't want you to leave before I picked up the courage to tell you that I have feelings for you. Would you consider…going on a date with me?"

Crystal blinked. He liked her. That's why he had tried to kiss her. No spur of the moment. Not just an impulse, but one with feeling behind it. And he had the courage to say it to her face.

"Yeah."

"Huh?"

Seth looked shocked. It was funny to Crystal that he was so shocked. She remembered that he didn't often talk to women before she came along.

"A date. I'd like that. I'm glad that you asked me."

Seth watched her for a moment.

"Do you…like me?"

He was so hesitant to ask, possibly afraid she was just catering to his feelings. She smiled.

"Yeah."

"So…Wednesday?"

"Okay."

They smiled at each other.

"Done!"

Peter had finished his sandwich and was sucking on his fingers. Crystal attacked his face with a napkin.

"Nooo!"

Seth laughed as he tried to run, but couldn't get out of Crystal's grip. Just then Shane and Zoe got back.

"Not bad for your first run."

"Wow, Shane. You're a really good teacher."

The two walked into the kitchen, just as Crystal finished cleaning Peter's face. Seth gave Tyler another spoonful of baby food.

"How was the babysitting, soldiers?" Shane asked.

"Uneventful."

"Good."

Peter ran back to the living room to play with his blocks and Shane took Seth's place. Zoe had gone upstairs to call her friends about her driving lessons. Seth looked at Crystal.

"Video games?"

"You bet."


	8. Great Day

Crystal could see Shane getting into the swing of taking care of a family. The play was going great and Seth was getting better and better with his dancing. By Tuesday he had taught Zoe how to drive perfectly. Using his Monday, he had taught the girls scouts how to defend themselves. That Wednesday, Shane was taking them outside the grocery store to sell Girl Scout cookies. Crystal stopped Shane in the upstairs hallway, before the girls arrived, for a small talk.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be going out tonight," she informed him.

He scrutinized her outfit, consisting of a blue tank top covered by a red jacket and a knee length red skirt. Taking note of the red two inch sandal heels she wore, he grinned.

"Going out on a _date_?" he asked.

Crystal folded her arms and nodded.

"With…Seth?"

She sighed heavily.

"_Yes_, with Seth."

Shane hesitated, unsure what to say next.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked after a moment.

"I don't know. It's a surprise."

"As long as it's not a hotel…"

"UNCLE SHANE!"

The marine laughed at his niece's embarrassment. He patted her head, to her slight aggravation.

"Fine, fine, just be home by ten thirty."

With that he went down the stairs. After he had disappeared, Crystal dashed into her room for a quick check-up of her hair. She had not put on make-up because she did not like it nor apply it correctly. Her nerved started to kick in, so she sat on her bed. It would be her first date. Most guys were too afraid to ask her when she mentioned that her parents were marines and that they had taught her how to fight. That was something she had learned to keep on a need to know basis in order to gain friends. Crystal jumped when there was a knock on her door.

"Crys? It's me. Are you ready?"

Seth's voice caused the butterflies in her stomach to fly even faster. She took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down. Getting up, she opened the door. Seth was wearing a button down white shirt with the top button undone and a loose blue tie around his neck. He also had on blue jeans and his favorite pair of sneakers. His ears went a bit red when he saw her.

"You look go…ni…great?"

Crystal smiled at him and stepped into the hallway next to him.

"Thanks. So, where are we going?"

They started walking downstairs. Seth scratched his head.

"Nothing _that _special. Just…you know, dinner and I thought a walk through the park? I know, I'm lame."

Crystal smiled.

"Not at all. I think it's great. I've never actually been on a date before. I hold no expectations."

Seth looked at her in surprise.

"Then I better make it memorable."

They walked to an Olive Garden, which was the nicest restaurant within walking distance. Afterwards, they decided to stop at the cinema and watched a movie that was there. They then walked to the park, which took them back toward the house. It all took place within a span of five hours. It was dark out as they steadily moved through the park. Seth was animatedly talking about his thoughts on joining an acting class at school when the next year came around. Crystal just smiled and nodded as he talked. It was peaceful in the park and Crystal felt happy. It felt good to have Seth talking, as it showed the comfort he found in her. Halfway back to the house, Seth fell quiet. Crystal looked up to find him staring at the ground.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm chatting your ear off."

Crystal took his hand. Seth immediately closed his hand around hers.

"I like hearing you talk. You have so much you want to do, Seth, its good."

"I suppose. But you know what I really, really want?"

"What's that?"

Seth looked at her. His eyes were completely serious.

"I hate bringing it up again, but I want you to stay, Crys. More than anything."

Crystal sighed and looked ahead.

"I can only hope that Shane changes his mind about moving onto a new mission so soon after this one closes."

"Is he any closer to finding Ghost?"

"Heh, he hopes. Your dad hid it pretty well."

"Well, dad was pretty creative."

Seth squeezed her hand as he looked up at the stars.

"What was your dad like, Seth?"

Still watching the stars, he grinned.

"Genius is the first thing that comes to mind. He loved us a lot. But…he wasn't _always_ there and he sometimes wished for us to do things _he_ wanted us to do."

"Wrestling?"

"Wrestling. But we loved him anyway. I mean…he was dad. I wonder what he would think of my acting."

"I'm sure he would be so proud of you. You know what, I think he is very, very proud of you even now."

Seth stopped Crystal and turned her to face him. He looked her right in the eyes.

"Your parents are proud of you, too, Crys. You're strong, you're kind, and you're independent. If they were here I know they would tell you themselves. I know you love them even if you don't talk about them. Even if they weren't there all the time and they moved you around, you think about them all the time. You think I don't see you go off in your own world every now and then with that sad look in your eyes. They loved you a lot."

Crystal didn't know what to say about Seth's true observation. He pulled her into a hug as her shoulders began to shake.

"God, you're smart, Seth," she choked out through tears.

She felt Seth's hand caress her hair and he hugged her tighter. He let her cry for a few minutes until the tears began to slow. When she began sniffling, he pulled back and brushed away the tears. She gave him a small smile.

"C'mon," he said, taking her hand again.

They were soon back at the house. The teenagers made their way up the stairs. Shane heard them come up as he had just come out of Zoe's room. When he saw Crystal's tear streaked face, he gave Seth a warning glare. Seth held up his hands as Shane stalked over.

"What did you do?"

Crystal stopped her uncle.

"No, no. I was just being a girl. He didn't do anything, really."

Shane looked skeptically at his niece, attempting to decipher the young woman's words before moving toward his room.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be back," Seth informed Crystal.

"Oh, good idea."

Afterwards, they met up back in Seth's room. They heard the phone ring, but ignored it. Seth now wore black sweat pants with white stripes on the side with a long sleeve yellow shirt with one of his gray t-shirts over it. Crystal had put on grey shorts and a black t-shirt. Crystal stretched herself out on Seth's bed. She lay on her back, her hands resting on her stomach. Seth lay down on his stomach next to her, his elbows propping him up.

"Is it bad for a first date that I made you cry?" Seth asked, unsure.

"Not at all. I had a great time. Thank you."

Crystal yawned.

"Wow, I'm exhausted from walking and crying."

Seth laughed and moved onto his side facing her. Crystal glanced at him.

"Is it me, or are you slowly and sneakily getting closer to me?"

"Man, can't get anything past you, marine brat."

"Hey!"

Crystal nudged him so that he almost fell off the bed, but they both just laughed. Then Seth started to lean in and Crystal knew that he wanted to kiss her. He almost made it, but Zoe whipped aside the curtain that served as his door and he was back where he started.

"Seth! Seth, guess what? Mom's coming home!" she announced.

"When?" he asked, jumping up instantly and heading out the door.

Crystal sighed and followed them out of the room.

"Tomorrow, she's coming home tomorrow."

The two of them went around to the other rooms to announce the good news to Peter and Lulu. Crystal went and stood beside her uncle as he stepped out of Zoe's room. They watched as the group met up in the hallway and began talking about ways to welcome her home. Crystal felt like her insides were icing over. Shane put an arm around her shoulders and she could see the sadness in his own eyes. Gary the duck stood next to them, shaking his feathers. He kissed her forehead before she made her way into her room and didn't come out for the rest of the night, even after Seth later knocked on the door. He gave up under the assumption she went to bed.


	9. Happy Ending

The next day, Shane called a meeting in the living room to debrief them on something. He had found a secret vault in the garage that he believed held Ghost. He informed them that once it was turned in, they would be left alone by anyone who wanted to harm them. Lulu was looking so down that Shane asked her what was wrong.

"But, Shane, doesn't that mean you have to go?" she asked.

Shane didn't answer. He told them to go and get ready because their mom would be back soon. Seth looked away from Shane to see Crystal sneaking out of the room. As everyone got up, he saw her sneak out the back door. He followed.

"Crys."

She had made it to the pool and sat in one of the chairs at its side. She looked over at Seth before turning back to the chlorine full water. Seth knelt by the chair.

"I'm sorry that I got so caught up in the news last night that I didn't get to catch you before you went to sleep."

"It's fine. It's great that your mom is coming home."

"Yeah…but…"

Crystal got up and brushed down the wrinkles in her shirt and jeans.

"Don't worry about it for now okay? Like Uncle Shane said, you should get ready for your mom. That's more important."

Seth suddenly pulled her into his arms. She was surprised for a moment before Seth pulled back with his hands on her shoulders.

"She's not _more_ important. You are just as important to me as she is."

He kissed her forehead and let her go.

"We're talking about this later."

He looked at her for a moment before making his way back to the house. Crystal groaned to herself.

"I really am becoming a domesticated woman by being here. Damn moodiness."

She marched back toward the house mentally abusing herself on the way.

Back in the house, the kids had set up a banner in the side room. They had decided to place the brochures for the Sound of Music at the door and play the music as she came in. It all went according to plan when she came in with the Captain. While they were all reuniting in the room, the Captain took Shane outside to the garage. Crystal stood outside the room just leaning against the wall, listening to the happy voices within. After awhile, they began to make their way out of the room just as the neighbors and Captain Fawcett came in, all wielding guns.

"Tie up the kids," the Captain told the Chuns.

As the two moved forward, Crystal kicked Mrs. Chun before Mr. Chun attacked her. The female Plummers screamed while Seth tried to keep them back.

"Crys!" his worried voice called.

She landed a few punches on Mr. Chun, but he was too strong for her and eventually caught her arms and kept her from being able to attack him anymore. The Captain walked over to her. She growled at him.

"Where's Uncle Shane?" she demanded.

"Man, your family is annoying. Your parents were even annoying. Make sure she is tied up the best. Get the others. Julie, you're coming with me," he replied, ignoring her question.

Crystal and the rest of the family, minus Mrs. Plummer, were herded into the nursery. The elder kid's hands and legs were tied and their mouths gagged. Mrs. Chun went with the Captain and Mrs. Plummer down to the garage, leaving Mr. Chun to watch them. Crystal refused to give up without a fight. Once she almost got her hands untied, but Mr. Chun saw and tied them tighter. She glared at him as he paced the room. Seth nudged her and nodded at Zoe and Lulu, who had gotten their hands out of the ropes. Crystal saw Lulu make a face at Tyler that made him cry. She knew instantly it was a diversion tactic. Lulu and Zoe switched places so that Lulu could untie Seth and Zoe could untie her ankles. When Seth was free he untied Crystal and then gave Zoe a thumbs up. Pulling off her gag, she turned to Peter who was in the baby pen with Tyler.

"Now, Peter."

As Mr. Chun was leaning over and yelling at the baby to be quiet, Peter squirted the juice box he held in the man's eyes. He stumbled backward, his eyes burning, and Zoe stuck her feet out so he fell onto the floor. As Zoe picked up Tyler and Crystal pulled Peter out of the pen, she turned in time to see Seth give Mr. Chun a sufficient roundhouse kick to the back. While he tried to get up, Lulu kicked him in the balls and they all ran out as Seth picked up Peter. Lulu grabbed the nursery key and locked the door when they came out. Crystal looked at Seth.

"When did you learn to do that?" she asked, skeptically.

He grinned.

"You're an inspiration? Here, hold, Peter."

Seth ran and grabbed the fire extinguisher they had as Mr. Chun's fist came through the door. Everyone but Seth and Crystal ran downstairs. When his face replaced his fist, Seth sprayed Mr. Chun.

"That stuff doesn't hurt."

Seth then rammed him in the head with the whole thing, knocking him down from pain. The two ran for the stairs after Seth ditched the semi-weapon. They made it to the garage to find the others huddled around Shane who lay unconscious.

"Uncle Shane!"

"Hold on, I got it."

Seth opened one of Tyler's baby formula bottles and poured it on Shane's face. He woke up spluttering. They asked him where their mom was, but he told them to go get help while he found her. They ran to the van. Zoe gave Tyler to Crystal as she jumped into the driver's seat. Crystal got Tyler in the seat as Seth got Peter into his. Then Zoe backed out of the driveway at top speed. Zoe and Crystal both had left their cell phones in the house. Mr. Chun came running out of the house and as they drove away, they saw him get into his car and come after them.

"Drive, Zoe, drive," Crystal insisted, turning to look at Mr. Chun's speeding car.

"Oh my gawd, what do we do?" Zoe asked.

"Find a cop," Seth replied.

They swerved in and out of traffic until Mr. Chun came up next to him.

"Trust me, Zoe, ram him," Crystal instructed.

She did as the younger girl said. His car spun around until it was in front of them and their van was pushing it as he drove backwards. Those in the car, except for Crystal and the littlest Plummer's, screamed. His car eventually swerved around and they took off in front of him again.

"He's gaining on us," Zoe said, looking through the rear view mirror.

"You keep your eyes on the road and look for a cop, I'll keep an eye on him," Crystal said.

"I'll handle it."

Seth turned around in the seat as Mr. Chun drove up next to them and pulled a gun and pointed it at the car. Lulu and Zoe let out a scream just as Seth tossed a dirty diaper at the windshield. The idiot used his windshield wiper, smearing up the window. Zoe had taken her eyes off the road long enough that they were heading straight into a truck. The older Plummer's plus Crystal all let out a scream. Zoe swerved out of the way just in time. Crystal turned to see Mr. Chun drive straight into a car dealership.

"Well, he won't be on our tail for awhile. Now where are the cops?" she asked.

"Look, Zoe, it's the cops!" Lulu stated, pointing.

They kept driving even past the school. They were almost back to the house when Seth spoke up.

"Zoe, you're going too fast. You're not going to have enough time to stop."

"Who said anything about stopping? I'm parking," she answered.

"Are you sure you're not related to my family, Zoe?" Crystal asked, amused.

Zoe swung the car around and parked. Everyone filed out of the van. Zoe grabbed Tyler in his carrier and Seth grabbed Peter. The cops followed them out. They all ran to the garage and met up with Shane and Mrs. Plummer. The cops all had them at gun point until Mr. Chun appeared behind them and told them put their guns down as he held an even bigger gun than they did. They put their guns down and their hands up.

"I want the Ghost," he declared, just as Gary came quacking onto the scene.

He pointed the gun at Gary until Shane spoke up.

"Calm down, it's just a duck."

Principal Fletcher had shown up and Crystal noticed her uncle nod her to go around. She nodded in understanding.

"Where's the Ghost?"

"I have it here."

He pulled it out of his pocket and Mr. Chun commanded him to bring it to him. Shane moved forward through the row of cops toward Mr. Chun. He was told to put it on the ground. As he did, he whispered to Gary.

"Okay, Duck Whisperer, step away."

Shane stood up and backed away. Then he suddenly shouted.

"GARY, NOW!"

The duck ran forward and clamped onto Mr. Chun's crotch. He screamed as Principal Fletcher came flying out of the bushes and kicked him to the ground. She then incapacitated him. The cops surged forward and arrested Mr. Chun. The Plummers huddled together. Shane told Crystal to bring the cops down into the vault where they would find Captain Fawcett and Mrs. Chun. After they were all put into cop cars, Crystal stood off to the side secretly watching her uncle almost kiss Principal Fletcher until Lulu interrupted them. He gave her a peck on the cheek before she went and answered questions with one of the cops.

"I know how you both feel," Crystal muttered, to herself.

She yelped as she was picked up from behind and placed back down. She turned to see Seth smirking at her. She smacked his chest, not hurting him one bit.

"Don't do that," she whined.

"You _really _feel that way, huh?" he teased her.

Her cheeks tinted crimson.

"You heard that?"

He nodded and pulled her by her waist to him and kissed her on the lips. She was so taken by surprise that she gasped and Seth pulled back.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, my bad. Try again."

She smiled as he pressed his lips to hers gently. It was nothing like she'd experienced before. She enjoyed the warmth and the soft feel of his lips on hers. When they stopped, Seth picked her up and spun her around, making her laugh.

"Let's go see your, Uncle."

Crystal sighed at the thought of leaving. Seth took her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I refuse to let you go so easily," he told her.

They made their way over to Shane as the rest of the Plummer's did the same. As Shane put Lulu down from a hug, he pulled Crystal into one.

"Great job, soldier. I'm proud of you and your parents would be, too."

She smiled up at him as he turned to the Plummer's.

"Your father would be so proud of all of you," he told them.

Tyler woke up just then from a nap he had been taking and Shane took him from Mrs. Plummer. Lulu got his attention.

"Shane, will we ever see you and Crystal again?"

Crystal looked up at her uncle, wanting to know the answer to that question also. Shane surprised them all.

"What are you talking about? We still have one more mission."

Crystal had completely forgotten.

"The play is on Saturday!" she remembered.

"And I've been thinking, Crystal, what do you think about moving to this town? I like it here, how about you?"

Crystal's eyes widened.

"Really? You mean it? We can stay?"

"Yeah."

Crystal turned to see the Plummer's all smiling. She ran over to Seth and he hugged her, tightly. Julie Plummer smiled at the two of them.

"I think I missed something big while I was gone," she noted.

Shane laughed in agreement.

On Saturday the play went off without a hitch. They had a last minute replacement with a nun. Murney found his true calling in acting and resigned from his teaching position. Shane began seeing Clare Fletcher and took up the job offer of the wrestling coach at the school. Shane and Crystal moved into the Chun's house when it went up for sale so that they spent every single day with the family. Seth and Crystal were the happiest they ever could be because they got to stay together.


End file.
